Communication systems comprising electromagnetic transponders are more and more frequent, particularly since the development of near-field communication technologies, equipping, in particular, cell phones.
Such systems use a radio frequency electromagnetic field emitted by a device (terminal or reader) to communicate with another device (card or tag). A NFC device comprises a resonant circuit formed of one or a plurality of antennas (inductive elements) and of one or a plurality of capacitive elements for detecting an electromagnetic field. The voltage recovered across the resonant circuit is processed by electronic circuits of the device or transponder to extract the power necessary to its operation, decode data transmitted via a modulation of the electromagnetic field, transmit data in retromodulation, etc.
In applications targeted by the present disclosure, an electronic tag is intended to detect control or configuration data intended for equipment having this tag coupled thereto. Such data should thus be converted into signals interpretable by the equipment (the application) to be controlled.